


No Balls

by boos_pledis



Category: EVERGLOW (Band)
Genre: Admiration, Cute, Daia?, Drabble, Eunim?, F/F, First Meeting, Fluff, I like how I wrote Aisha :), I spell Yoorim as Yurim bc I think it looks better, Love, Monda?, Serji?, Small attempts at humor, idk their shipname so I just made up four, wrote this in an hour
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-29
Updated: 2019-06-29
Packaged: 2020-05-29 16:01:16
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,137
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19403671
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/boos_pledis/pseuds/boos_pledis
Summary: Serim has no balls, not until she's forced to grow a pair.





	No Balls

Serim gulps.

Eunji is dancing so beautifully to one of her favorite songs. The second to last verse is sounding through the speakers in the dance studio and Serim wonders if her hiding spot behind the edge of the doorway is good enough. What if Eunji thinks she's a creep, or worse, a creepy stalker?

"This is weird, you know," Serim jumps and curses as she hears the voice of her best friend.

She turns her head and glares at her best friend. "Shut up, Yurim."

"Just go ask her out." Yurim says as if it's the easiest in the world. Well, it's not.

Serim has been crushing _so hard_ on Eunji ever since she got her box of 96 crayons stolen by the older female. Of course, she was upset about the whole ordeal, like, come on, it was the _96 pack_ , what 2nd grader wouldn't be devastated?

But once she got a glimpse at who did it, suddenly, it wasn't as bad as it seemed.

Ever since then, she would always keep an eye on Eunji. She is one of the most beautiful girls she has ever laid eyes on.

When Eunji decided to dye her hair, it only made Serim fall for her more.

The younger brunet loves to watch her dance. With Eunji, her movements are precise and technical, but they flow together easily and look graceful. Eunji reminds her of a beautiful swan, and Serim only hopes she can be the loving companion to such a beautiful creature.

"It's not that easy." Serim replys, shaking her head and risking a glance at her best friend. "I've only ever seen her date guys, I don't even know if she's into girls that way."

Oh god, don't even get her started on the boyfriend eras. Serim has watched so many of Eunji's relationships turn bad because the guys never knew how to treat her right. But Serim could, she knows she could.

Eunji is kind and caring, but cross her or her loved ones, and you'll wish you didn't. She's independent and her own person, down to earth. She's _herself_ unlike the majority of their school's population. It's amazing.

Serim has admired those traits and though Serim herself has been found to be self-confident yet sweet (traits she didn't mind admitting too), she feels like Eunji is very much out of her league.

"Well, you'll never know if you never try, Serim-unnie." Yurim sighs and leans against the wall next to her. "Do it..."

"Don't say it-"

"No balls!" Yurim laughs, holding her stomach and bending over. She knew Serim hated when she said that, Yurim always tried her absolute best to piss her off.

Serim rolls her eyes. "I don't even know why I'm still your friend, Yurim-ah."

Yurim sighs and walks closer. "Look, unnie, I'm doing this for your own good."

Serim turns to her and gives a look of confusion. "What are you talking about, Yu-?" Said girl pushes her into the dance room and Serim's eyes widen as she realized what just happened. She's standing in the middle of the room and frozen still, her eyes unblinking as she stares after Yurim. She's giving her a "you'll thank me later for this" look as she saunters away from the dance room door. 

"Um, hello?" The voice of the girl she's been watching filled her ears.

Her heart speeds up and she plasters a smile on her face as she turns around to face her. "Hi..." She trails off, having no clue what to say to her.

"Did you...need something?" Eunji asks, her expression showing confusion and caution.

Serim thought for a moment. _Screw it_ , she thought. "Yes, actually...your number?" She commends herself for how smooth that came out. Or at least how smooth it sounded to her.

Eunji is caught off guard and she blushes while turning her head down. She lets out an awkward chuckle, biting her lip. "Are you serious?" She peeks up at Serim through her dark lashes.

"Yes, very serious." Serim adds, smiling brighter in hopes of making it less awkward. She rings her hands behind her back and feels her cheeks heat up as Eunji remains silent for a bit.

It is silently awkward and Serim starts getting in her own head about everything, wondering if Eunji thinks she's weird and if she just ruined her chances of ever even becoming friends with Eunji.

Then it's broken by a quiet string of giggles and Eunji nodding at her. "Okay."

"Wait-really?" Serim can't believe it, she's actually doing it, she's actually getting Eunji's _number_!

"Here, give me your phone." Eunji reaches out her hand and Serim fumbles for her phone, which she successfully pulls out without dropping it. Eunji types in her number and her name. "What's your name?"

"Uh-" Serim stutters over her words, "Serim, Jo Serim."

Eunji types something then a ping goes off. She hands Serim back her phone and beams brightly. "There you go, Serim. I'm Han Eunji. I texted myself so I have your number and name. I've got to get back to practicing but, I'll see you later, yeah?"

Serim nods and hums in agreement. "Yeah, yeah." She tucks a tendril of hair behind her ear. "I guess I'll talk to you later. Uh, thank you, bye bye!" Serim turns and runs out, hiding behind a corner and squealing like a fourteen year old school girl.

She couldn't believe that _actually_ happened.

* * *

Serim walks with her head held up high as she approaches her best friend, hand in hand with her now _official_ girlfriend.

"Yurim!" She calls and pulls Eunji along with her before stopping in front of her taller friend.

Yurim smirked. "You know, I'm still waiting for that thank you you owe me. If it wasn't for me, you two wouldn't be together and you would still be creepy stalker girl."

Eunji looks at her girlfriend. "Creepy stalker girl, huh?" Her eyebrow is raised playfully.

Serim's mouth drops open and she blushes a deep red. "Uh," she glances at Eunji,"Yurim, really?"

The youngest only shrugs. "Sorry, it was gonna come out sooner or later."

"Aw, babe, don't be embarrassed. I kinda find it cute that you were like...like my personal fangirl!" Eunji attempts to console her with a light peck on the cheek.

Serim beams widely and her eyes light up. Genuine happiness flows through her as she stares at the girl she thought she would never get to call hers. But now she does get to call Eunji hers and in the end, if Yurim hadn't pushed her in there then she wouldn't have been able to ask for her number or go on all the dates they've made so many good memories from.

That still didn't stop her from planning Yurim's funeral.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! Hope you like it, even though it's really short. This is my contribution to the fandom and also, I'm kinda glad I'm the first to do Onda x Mia ;)  
> Follow me on Twitter: @heart_xiu !!


End file.
